iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulrich Gray
Ulrich Gray is a Lorathi born sellsword. After years of service to the Stormcrows he refused to be consumed by the Silver Guild, and along with 96 other man decided to reform the company he had served for so long. Physical and Character Ulrich is 6'0 and 185 pounds. He has trained his body since he was a young soldier in the ranks and is now in peak physical condition. Many consider him handsome for a sell-sword, although no women has ever left a comfortable life fore him. Unlike many of his fellow professionals Ulrich is introverted. While he is able to spend time with and enjoy the company of his men, he often prefers to be left alone. These periods of solitude are normally filled with introspection and ennui. It often takes the effort of his lieutenants to bring him back to the revelries of their vibrant camp, but once there he is more then happy to get drunk and join in the celebrations. Above all he desires freedom, and has decided to step in the role as Commander of the Stormcrows to ensure that no one has control over his life. History Ulrich was born to a prostitute in the Free City of Lorath. His mother's employer worried about the distraction a child might cause one of his best earners, so he sent the child to an orphanage run by priests. Although she never spoke it, his mother was happy to be rid of the burden. Life within the religious orphanage would be a strange experience for the young Ulrich. The priests were devotees of the Lion of Night, and would sing strange chants throughout the night, often keeping the orphans up. The orphanage was filled with strange ebony statues that would often haunt the children's dreams. Soon enough Ulrich good no longer stand the eerie existence he lived within the house of the Lion of Night, and by the age of 10 he escaped, but not before stealing a strange necklace with a black oily stone. For the next few years he would wander around Lorath doing whatever necessary to survive as a street orphan. This changed the day he bumped into a group of mercenaries. They were Stormcrows. The mercenary outfit were camped a few miles away while they negotiated a contract with one of the few families within the small free city who could afford their services. Ulrich who had only known hunger and struggle since leaving the orphanage thought this was his best chance to escape his life. While the life of a mercenary would still be filled with struggle, it hopefully would be well fed. Liking the look of the young man who approached them, the mercenaries decided to take him in. His first year with the Stormcrows was hell. Since he was not battle ready he was an errand boy for any and all who needed him. In what little spare time he had he was worked hard, in order to become a useful sword for the company. In time he proved naturally gifted. Once he had finally proved himself he was finally aloud to follow the Stormcrows into battle. Over his years of fighting Ulrich proved an exceptional warrior. Whenever their was a need for a duel he was often who the Stormcrows would call one . It was a hard life, but Ulrich found it fulfilling, and found his own sort of happiness within it. This would all change with the Siege of Myr. The siege was a disaster. Many of the men Ulrich considered brothers died in the attempt to take the city. The Stormcrows as a whole were devastated. After the siege the Triarch had decided to merge the Stormcrows and a few other companies with the Silver Guild. This was a grave insult to Ulrich, and the Triarch would forever earn the sellsword's rage. The Stormcrows were a renowned mercenary company, and to be thrown away felt like a personal wound. He attempted to convince men to follow him to continue on as the Stormcrows. He argued that they would be unknown and overlooked within the new company by more established members, but only 100 men were convinced. These men had decided to follow because they had seen the Ulrich during the siege, and witnessed the devastation he caused. When all the men gathered together they soon swore an oath and Ulrich set out as the new leader of the Stormcrows. Current Events N/A Category:Essosi Category:Sellsword